


好了，现在回头看

by Evenstar0425



Series: Yuri On Ice [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 原著向衍生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenstar0425/pseuds/Evenstar0425
Summary: 一次浪漫的告白，背景是万家灯火





	好了，现在回头看

吃过宵夜已接近零点，维克托开车带着勇利从市中心出发，向着郊外的方向走。

“要回家了吗？”

“先不，有个好地方要带勇利去一下。”

看维克托没有直截了当说明目的地，勇利也就很配合，不去选择刨根问底。他很享受这种对于惊喜的等待，大概是因为维克托在这方面从未让他失望。

例如不久之前的求婚。直到现在想起来勇利都觉得过于梦幻。

大奖赛最终的决赛，维克托作为归来的王者，以一种近乎碾压的轻松姿态锁定了得分榜第一位。在这种无限激动、无限接近毕生梦想的心境之下，勇利拼尽全力拿下排名第二位，最终和爱人一起登上领奖台，分享一金一银，全场为之欢呼鼓舞。  
接受了颁奖之后，原本的环节是三人合影并向观众致意，但维克托却做出了一个示意暂停的手式，将手中的鲜花抛向观众席，而后在众人略有疑惑之时转向勇利，单膝下跪。  
他捧出一对钻石婚戒。  
事先毫不知情的勇利完全愣在原地，大脑一瞬间的空白使他听不到场内喧嚣鼎沸的欢呼与掌声，面前是维克托虔诚的、带有泪光的笑容，他张口对自己说着什么，声音渐远而近。

“我们结婚吧，勇利。除了这块神圣的冰面，我想不出更合适的求婚地点了。”

那是他们二人的战场，亦是表演生命中最精彩部分的舞台。他们将青春与灵魂倾注于这一片洁白中，并收获了值得回味一生的荣耀。  
却没想到还会有爱情与婚姻。  
对于荣耀与胜利的执着支撑他们从初学者坚持到现在，一年又一年。无数日日夜夜的付出犹如冰刀划过冰面留下的刻痕，虽然坐在观众席上远视不可见，但清晰地刻在了他们的生命中。而这段不期而遇的爱情，使他们立于冰面、面对巨大压力和关注时心无杂念。这是他们相爱的方式，进取与拼搏成为浇筑情感丰碑的原料，每滑出一步便更接近完美的自我，更加有勇气去爱那个无比优秀的人。  
起舞为你，疯狂也为你。  
你如同跳跃时被双手托举的光，我奋力起跳想要离你更近，在落地时害怕与你分离，终于在音乐结束时发现你就站在场边，赠我勉励与赞美，无名指上的一点金色胜过四面八方袭来的闪光灯。  
我踩着飞舞的冰屑冲向你，向全世界证明我确乎得到了天使的爱。心里却偶尔怅然，我究竟何德何能得到这天使的爱。

“好。”

观众只看到勇利的嘴型就爆发出又一段欢呼的高潮，一时间冰面上多了很多鲜花，仿佛是为这对新人铺开了芬芳的红毯。勇利伸出手接受了维克托的戒指，把一身华服、半跪着的爱人拉起来。在他起身的同时勇利看到他的眼泪夺眶而出，刚想要为他擦掉再加上两句嘲笑，却意识到自己的脸上也是湿润一片。  
维克托始终没有松开手，此时轻轻借力，将勇利拉上了自己的领奖台。  
后者尚在晃神之中，或者是为了掩饰羞涩，对着戒指痴笑，完全没有意识到交换戒指后的婚礼步骤是什么。  
这正中维克托下怀。毕竟......勇利这么脸皮薄的人，如果任何事都事先和他商量的话，大概一半以上都会被红着脸拒绝吧。  
比如新人之间的亲吻。  
勇利感受到维克托的靠近，下意识地抬头，然而视线交汇的一刻说什么都晚了。双唇相贴时他惊讶地睁大眼睛，维克托却已经进入状态、从善如流地闭眼，眼睫处的平静似乎在告诉他——勇利，专心啊。  
罢了。  
这一瞬一生唯有一次。  
勇利闭上双眼回应了这个深情的吻，双臂回抱着爱人，激动到手指扣紧他背后的衣料。脑海中不是震耳欲聋的欢呼与庆祝，而是他与维克托相遇以来的分分秒秒。这些画面闪回得很快，他却能在每一幅出现之时就记起这是什么时候、在什么地方，以及他们的交谈与经历。它们如树木年轮，一圈又一圈地将两人的生命环绕紧套，提醒着他这份爱情是如何一步步走下来的。  
岁月如发，纤密繁复。亦如诗，回文点睛。  
终于是没有辜负任何真挚的心念与爱。

“余生......要拜托你多多指教了，维克托。”

“我之荣幸。”

 

“勇利在想什么呢，好认真的表情啊。”

“......啊？哦，抱歉......不过和维克托一样，保密哦。”

“OK，那就默认勇利是在想我啦。”

“厚脸皮......诶？到了吗？这是哪里啊......”

勇利见维克托已经熄了火，就打算开门下车，被驾驶位上的爱人一把拉回来。

“有一段山路，这里很冷哦，勇利不戴好帽子围巾不许下车。”

嘴上说着幼稚园老师督促小孩子的言辞，却已经开始动手帮他把这些裹得严严实实。

下车后勇利才看得清，他们是停在了一片半山腰的空地上，眼前出现了一排宽而密集的台阶，就像是在日本人们为山顶的神社修建的布道，虽是再普通不过的石料，却严整恭敬。

维克托牵起勇利的手，领着他走上台阶。

“路灯有点暗，小心脚下。”

这一段虽然看起来没有很高，但每一级台阶的高度确实让人爬起来不那么轻松。勇利觉得自己被裹成了一只胖企鹅，动作都迟缓了很多，于是大部分精力都集中在应对一个个台阶上。要不是被维克托牵着手，他还要分心看看爱人是不是在周围，有没有乱跑躲到什么角落处心积虑地想要吓他一跳。  
大概爬了一百多节，总算到头。眼前是一座有些老旧、却拥有不少精致雕刻的小教堂，此时关了门，只看得见楼上窗内的些许微光。除去这个，周围目之所及似乎也没有什么重点了，灌木树林沉睡在黑夜之中，让人觉得异常清冷。

所以......？

勇利刚刚想用目光询问维克托来这里的目的，对方却与他心有灵犀，迈步站到他的面前，伸出双臂扶上他的肩膀。

“好了，现在回头看。”

勇利听着他的话转身，顿时被眼前的画面惊艳。

这是属于维克托故乡的，万家灯火。

站在此处，几乎全城的建筑物都被览于眼中，高楼大厦通明着暖黄或亮白的灯光，街道两边是五颜六色的霓虹闪烁，远处河道上冬眠于港中大小船只的星星点点，上周去过的游乐场有座巨大的摩天轮，此刻轮廓清晰可见。  
近处有些街道很宽，不仅能看到车辆来来往往，还能看到渺小的人影骑着脚踏车或在商店门口进出路过。从这样的视角看过去，每个人的故事都被拆分成一眼掠过，城市的生活有种碎片化的感觉，却更加真实可信，触手可及，上前一步即可融于众生烟火。

“这是我小时候就发现的好地方，开始滑冰了也会常来这里，看着这片灯火就可以让自己平静下来，找到自己下一步该走的路。”

原来是这样......

从前只属于维克托一个人的台阶座位，现在成为了并肩的两人。这个二十年来将Life和Love弃之不顾的人，如今牵着另一个人的手走进了他的世界，与他分享之前从未与别人分享过的事，给予他之前从未舍得付出过的爱。  
岁暮短景，霜雪寒宵，都不再是孤身一人。

原来是这样。

想把所有自己所珍视的快乐都与你分尝，想路过的美景时你都在身旁。想与你在冰面上竞争荣耀或双飞起舞，更想以后每一分每一秒的平凡生活与你一同写就。  
这般起舞的是爱情，这般写就的才是婚姻之永恒。  
即使数十年来这片夜景没有什么根本性地的变化，只是从繁华变得更繁华，但目光所及还能窥见你映着灯火星光的侧脸与眼瞳，我便知道我的生命被赋予了新的意义。

“很漂亮呢。”

“是啊，不然怎么会促使我做出正确的思考与选择，最后遇到勇利呢。”

“虽然听起来没有什么符合逻辑的地方，但这份表白我还是收下啦。”

“我之荣幸。”

亲吻的背景从万众欢呼变换为万家灯火，仿佛战神牵着天使的手走下神坛。他们的爱情从聚光灯下的冰面走入了市井街道柴米油盐，如歌中的风景看透到细水长流，历久弥新，沉香而不朽。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 夜景的部分源于作者生活。  
> 在此要感谢一位在台湾交换学期中遇到的可爱的姑娘，因为与她的友谊，作者才得见如此迷人的山顶夜景。虽然是桥与旅人的相遇，但友情之于生命是不朽的，即使最终的结局是分离，也不代表相遇毫无意义。  
> 而维勇从爱情走到婚姻，作者私见就是走进对方生活、从孤身到并肩一生的过程，不论是赛场的热血，还是生活的平淡，相信属于他们的皆是无悔岁月。


End file.
